


Why I tend to not try and write stories at 3:00 am.

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Series: It's three, why aren't I asleep? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I think my brain farted, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like 3:00 am and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It needed to be freed. It begged me to write it so that it wouldn't die when I'm dead. Ugh. Idek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I tend to not try and write stories at 3:00 am.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing...yay.

I woke up one night, thinking about the dare. But I didn't want to, I just wanted a pare. It was that dare, a dare to ride a pair of mares. But they didn't like that, so they tried to bit at my hair. I ran away, cause they had given me a scare. But you were just standing there, like you didn't even care. I look down at my cloths, to see a tear. You blink and ask me, "how do you fair?". Then you melt away, like you weren't even there. I bolt up from my bed, sending a silent prayer. Just to see you sleeping soundly in your bed, it was just a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Urm...constructive criticism is appreciated?


End file.
